Les esclaves personnels de l'Akatsuki
by fleurdpine
Summary: Un itachi royal mais completement naif, un kisame entierement soumis, un Sasori aux idées tordues, un Deidara qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds...Mixez et ajoutez a cela une bonne dose de folie furieuse...


_Vive l'esclavage utile !_

Disclaimer :  Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, la preuve, ils sont toujours en vie !

Les esclaves personnels ...

Sasori s'assit sur son lit mais le regretta instantanément . Il n'y avait rien à faire et cela le rendait ...triste.

Triste , ennnuyé et dépressif. Il commenca à envoyer des ondes psychiques à Itachi , lui disant de venir le rejoindr dans sa chambre. Une minute plus tard , quelqu'un frappa à la porte .

" Enfin ! Rentre !" dit Sasori , essaya de paraitre heureux .

Entra Zetsu. Sasori laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

"Um...Je m'en vais" dit Zetsu, repoussant la porte "désolé !"

Apparemment , les ondes de Sasori demandaient un peu d'entrainement ... Le temps n'était pas à l'entrainement donc Sasori décida de crier le nom d'Itachi plusieurs fois. Ce fut bien plus réussi et , assez vite , il se retrouva face à un Itachi irrité au plus haut point .

Sasori souria hypocritement et dit " Saluuut Itachiiii!" dans sa voix la plus douce.

" kesketas , sasori ?" demanda Itachi , encore dans le gaz .

" Ohhh, rien !"

Itachi regarda Sasori d'un air qui voulait dire " Oh non, il y a quelque chose..."

"Ok , d'accord ! Je ne vais pas bien , personne ne m'aime , je n'ai pas eu d'action depuis trop longtemps et je m'ennuieeee !" " Je dois faire quelquechose avant d'atteindre le fond !"

" Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ry fasse ! " demanda Itachi , étouffant un baillement entendu .

"Eh bien...je pensais ...peut-etre que tu pourrais ...tu sais ..." Sasori essaya .

Itachi n'étant pas tres fut-fut pour ces choses là ...

" Un bol de chocolat chaud ?"

"Okay ", dit Sasori , au comble de l'épuisement

"KISAMEEEE !" hurla Itachi " RAMENE TOI !"

Le son de lourds pas annoncerent l'arrivée de kisame.

" Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la derniere fois , Incline toi devant ton maitre !" Ordonna Itachi

Petite inclination de Kisame

" PLUS BAS !" Angle à 90° de Kisame " PLUS BAAAS !"

" Mais Itachiiii, si je m'incline plus bas, je vais tomber !"

" Ok , Ok , on fera avec ...pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai appelé déjà ...Ah ! Oui ! Ramene moi deux chocolats chauds ... Quelle sorte Sasori ?"

" Ce que tu veux , Hé ! C'est ton esclave ? dit Sasori"

Itachi acquiesca

" Hé , ca a l' air marrant ! J'en veux un !" " On peut partager Kisame ?"

" Euh , non, c'est mon esclave personnel si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...mais je peux ramener Deidara pour toi ! KISAMEEEE , ramene moi Deidara !"

"Ai-je entendu mon nom ? " dit deidara en passant la tete au traver de la porte

" Deidara , veux tu bien etre mon esclave personnel ?" demanda Sasori

" euh...je préfererais pas ..."

"t'es sur ?" répliqua Sasori " Itachiiiiii , y veut paaaaas ..."

" T'as pas le choix Deudara, tu es l'esclave officiel de Sasori maintenant ..." dit Itachi d'un ton qui voulait tout dire ...

" Ok ...que veux-tu que je fasse Sasori ?" dit Deidara

" Si tu veux etres gentil tu pourrais ..." " Non, sasori , non ! " s'exclama Itachi " Il doit t'appeler Master Sasori ou juste master ! Maintenant , Deidara , essaye encore !"

" Oh grand maitre Sasori , que puis-je faire pour vous ?" dit Deidara . Kisame baraguina un truc comme "incline toi !" , Deidara pris le conseil et s'inclina bien bas ...

" C'est mieux !" dit itachi"Deidara , va faire le petit-dèj !"

"Mais ...Je ne sais pas ..." dit Deidara

Mais Kisame , craignant la punition Uchiwaesque pris Deidara par le bras et l'entraina vers la cuisine...

Itachi s'assit sur le lit de sasori , se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui et ils attendirent leurs repas ...

Quand Kisame et Deidara investirent la cuisine , ce fut un véritable désastre .Ils ne savaient absolument pas cuisiner .

" Ok, souviens toi de t'incliner, de répondre à tout par "oui maitre" ou "non maitre""dit kisame

" tu risques la punition et crois moi ..."

Ils arriverent dans la chambre et déposerent leurs plateaux

" Waaaaa Kisame , tu t'es surpassé ! " Dit Itachi

" Deidaraaaaa c'est horrblie : tout est cramé !" hurla sasori.

C'est pas juste ! Mon esclave est nul ( Hey !) s'exclama Sasori, je veux une autre chance !

Ok, ok , Maintenant , les gars , aller ranger les armoires !

" Oui maitre!" Kisame et Deidara à l'unisson .

"C'est rose !" s'exclama Sasori apres que Deidara aie sorti de la machine à laver un superbe Tee-Shirt ...rose .

" Deidara , tu t'es rappelé de séparer le rouge du blanc n'est-ce pas ?

- Ummmm...Non, euh oui ...

-OUI OU NON ?

- Non maitre !"

Itachi semblait au bord de la crise de rire en voyant le désastre ...

" Bon, allez à l'aspirateur ..." dit-il , craignant une démonstration de combat de Sasori .

Une fois de plus , tout tomba à l'eau ... Deidara ne savait pas différencier les bourtons de l'aspirateur et avait expulsé toute la poussiere dehors ...

" Faites un dessin !" dit Itachi ... là , rien ne pouvait plus arriver...

" qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ?" demanda Sasori en voyant le "dessin" de Deidara

" C'est un dessin d'un chat , un requin, un scorpion et un lapin ! Ah ! Et une plante verte !" s'exclama Deidara , extremement fier de lui .

" ca ressemble plus à un truc produit par un gamin de 5 ans ..."

Deidara était au bord des larmes...Il avait fait tellement d'efforts !

" Et qu'as-tu dessiné Kisame ?" demanda Itachi, sur de sa victoire sur sasori

" otre portait maitre ..."

" Mon esclave est nuuuuuuul !" s'écria Sasori ..." Je peux prendre Kisame , silteplaaaait !"

" Pas question !Je ne vais pas échanger kisame contre _ca !_. Je vais entrainer un ty peu ton esclave et tu pourra avoir Kisame pendant ce temps , qu'en dis-tu ?"

" Super ! " s'écria Sasori

" Ok, le nul , viens avec moi " dit Itachi

"Je crois qu'il t'apelle ..." dit Kisame à Deidara

" Ah .Oui!. J'arrive maitre !"

sasori se tourna vers Kisame "Bon, on fait quoi ?"

" On va pecher ?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi emmena deidara dans l'une des chambres de L' Akatsuki . iL assit Deidara sur une chaise et se placa devant lui, en bon professeur .

" Bon, tu vas devoir devenir un bon esclave oui ?" demanda ( maitre !) Itachi

" Je pense que oui ..." répliqua Deidara

" Tu sais quoi , Je ne vais meme pas essayer . tu vas retourner voir Sasori et faire tout ce qu'il te dira, poliement . Sasori te dit de t'assoir que fais tu ?

- Je m'assois

- Bien , question 2 ; Sasori te demande s'il est beau , que dis tu ?

- Rien

- Bien , c'est assez, allons y ...

" Waaaa comment as-tu fais Itachi , dit Kisame en sortant de la chambre , laissant Sasori et Deidara seuls ."

" Oh , je suis le meilleur desprofs c'est tout ... dit Itachi , modestement .

-A ton avis , qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait faire là ?..."

" NAAAAAAAANNNNN !"

Deidara sortit de la chambre en courrant . Il s'arreta devant Itachi et Kisame :

" Kesket'as Deidara ?demanda Kisame "

" C'est Sasori, il est dingue ! Il m'a dis de me coucher sur le lit et de pas bouger ! Je pense qu'il pensait que j'était un gros sandwich , il a essayé de me manger !"

" Ummmm, je ne pense pas que c'était son intention premiere Deidara ..." Dit Kisame , virant au violet

ATENTION : Bleu + Rouge violet ! Oué !

" Non , kisame , je sais ce que je dis !Je vais partir tres oin et envoyer Zetsu se faire "manger" à ma place !

Avec ca , Dedara partit en courrant .

Et donc , Itachi et Kisame laisserent vivre Deidara ds son innocence et Zetsu fut ""mangé"" par Sasori qui arreta d'etre aussi pervers pendant un moment...

Deidara n'aplus été retrouvé ...

_read ans review please, j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
